In The Shadow Of Power
by OhShitBye
Summary: Hi, my name is Junichiro Kazama, and this is the story of how I became the strongest hero in the world. Just kidding. On a more serious note, this is not the story of a man who rose to the top and became the strongest. No, this is something far worse. This is the story of a man who was robbed of his place at the top. The one who would become the number two hero in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Junichiro Kazama, and this is the story of how I became the strongest hero in the world.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **On a more serious note, this story is not the story of a man who rose to the top and became the strongest. No, this is something far worse. This is the story of a man who was robbed of his chance of becoming the strongest hero in the world. Of his chance to be the one people looked up to. His one and only opportunity to become someone of worth. This is another perspective, the story of someone who** _ **could**_ **have stood at the top; had things been different.**

 **This story is about me. The man who would become the number two hero in the world, who is both grateful yet spiteful of a man named Midoriya Izuku, who would become the most powerful hero to ever walk the face of the earth. The one who stands behind him at the very pinnacle of power.**

 **And lives in his shadow.**

* * *

The sound of an alarm reverberated through the hollow hallways of a house, bouncing off the doors and invading the ears of all those close to it. A young boy rolled incessantly under his bedsheets, rubbing his face into his pillowcase. The alarm continued to blare, and he reached an annoyed hand up to it, slamming it down on the surface of his phone. He groaned audibly as he pulled the device off his bedside table, staring bleary-eyes at the screen. The clock said 7:03, and he made a sound of long-suffering before dropping back down into his pillow. Barely a few minutes later, the door to his room opened, and a girl stepped in.

She tiptoed lightly across the floor, her petite figure bouncing gently as she crossed over to the window. Throwing the blinds open, sunlight streamed into the room, reflecting off her sleek black hair as she crossed over to the bed. Bending her haunches, she wiggled for a bit, before launching herself square over the sleeping boy, landing heavily on his stomach. Flinching, the boy opened his eyes again, staring sleepily at the beautiful girl draped across him.

She had large, light brown eyes, sparkling with a playful and youthful energy that danced across her irises. She smiled a brilliant white smile down at the boy, her small and sharp features giving her a look of elegant yet vibrant beauty, and her soft and supple skin made her an absolute knockout. She stretched across his stomach, and he groaned at the added weight.

'Good morning Jun.' She cooed, wiggling her feet. The boy, Jun, groaned as he shifted underneath her.

'Morning Aki.' He yawned, rolling her off and slipping out from under the covers. He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hands over his face, and attempted to shake of the remnants of sleep.

'Hey, how many times have I told you to call me "Onee-chan"?' She admonished, bouncing across the bed and leaning over the boy. He hugged her briefly, patting her on the head, and stood up to leave. She stared at him, cocking her head to the side curiously.

'Have you lost weight?' She inquired, and Jun sighed, scratching his head. He glanced at himself in the mirror, observing his reflection quietly.

He was well muscled, owing to his intense training sessions made to boost his combat ability, covered in cords of lean, hard muscle, keeping his body well cut but strong. Despite his muscle being primarily functional, there was still no question about his size. He weighed in pretty heavily for his height, and that was something he was proud of. He stretched, feeling the muscles in his back work, and turned back to his sister, Aki.

'Have I?' He asked, frowning, and she nodded, pointing at his abs.

'Yeah. I know you want to keep lean but having too little fat is also a bad thing.' She said, prodding him. 'I know the appeal of an eight-pack, but I will not allow that to come at the expense of your health.'

Jun rolled his eyes, flicking his sister on the forehead. 'Thanks Mom, but I'm doing just fine managing my own diet.'

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he ignored her, making his way down the hall to the bathroom. There were two bathrooms next to each other, thankfully, as it would be nigh impossible to survive without them. As he passed the first bathroom door, it slid open, and another girl stepped out, bumping into him as he walked by.

'Oof! Oh, morning Jun!' She called cheerily, her silvery-white hair bouncing lightly over her shoulders, pecking him on the cheek. She smiled at him through wide silver eyes, grinning a wide grin at him. She wasn't as pretty as Aki, but the gentle curve of her jaw and full lips accentuated her beauty. She'd had many avid followers in middle school, her smaller, cuter features and large eyes popular with the boys, along with Aki, whose elegant beauty had made her essentially an idol. The fact that they were also rather…top heavy…only contributed to it. That had led to numerous fights and heated confessions, causing Jun a significant amount of trouble. Standing next to them, with his larger nose and rounder jawline, crooked lips and small, hard eyes, he was essentially the troll guarding the bridge to the princesses' castle. He poked her on the nose, opening the second bathroom door.

'Today's the daaaaaaaaaay! Are you ready?' She sang, twirling on the spot, and Jun couldn't help but break into a grin.

'Morning Yuki.' He replied evenly, pausing in the doorway. 'And not really, no.'

'Boo.' The silver-haired girl, Yuki, pouted at him. 'You have to relax a bit more, you know? Try to be like me!' She said, twirling again on the spot. Jun rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

'I can't be you. I don't have boobs.'

'Perv.'

'Love you too.' He jested, pausing as he observed her. She cocked her head to the side curiously.

'What's up?' She asked, and he smirked at the girl.

'You've still got ash on your face.' He said, and she turned a bright shade of red, darting back into the bathroom, a gentle trail of ash floating in her wake. He stepped into the other bathroom and sloshed water over his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hazel brown hair, his bright-blue eyes staring back at him. Despite being related by blood, he bore almost no physical resemblance to Akiko, his half-sister, instead bearing a mix of Asian and Caucasian features, the most prominent being his hair and eyes. He squeezed toothpaste over his brush, sighing to himself, raising an eyebrow at his mismatched hair, eyes and face, and sighed again. He jumped slightly as the bathroom door shot open, and yet another girl appeared in the doorway. She was clearly older than the rest, and her face registered a look of surprise as her eyes settled on him. She raised a hand in greeting, pulling her shirt off and chucking it in the wash basket, her shorts following soon after. Jun raised his own in greeting and she pushed past him into the shower room, her long, dark purple hair trailing behind. The sounds of the shower started, and Jun continued brushing his teeth. He rinsed out his mouth as the shower door opened, and the purple-haired girl stuck her head out.

'Jun, we're out of body soap.' She called, and he rolled his eyes.

'Get it yourself.' He gargled, and she pouted at the boy. Ignoring her, he merely stepped aside to allow access to the cupboard under the sink, and a metal wire shot out from behind the bathroom door. It yanked the cupboard open, retrieving the bottle, and flicked him on the arm for good measure, before disappearing back behind the door. Jun swore at her and was instead met with the sound of running water. They eventually traded places, and she brushed her teeth as Jun showered, calling back to him to hurry up as she left to get changed.

* * *

Downstairs

* * *

Jun pulled a plate off the dish rack next to him, dumping a pancake on it and handing it to Aki. She accepted it with a quick "thanks" and dumped syrup over it. The silver-haired girl, Yuki, sat at the table, swinging her legs as she waited for her share. A head of purple hair appeared at the door, yawning as she entered the living room.

'Hanabi nee-san, Morning!' Yuki greeted, waving her into the seat next to her. The purple-haired woman, Hanabi, slid onto the wooden chair obligingly, and Jun dropped a plate of pancakes in front of the two girls.

'Thanks Jun.' She said, picking up her fork, and Yuki nodded her assent. Jun set aside another plate at the empty seat across from them and took his place at the head of the table. He shoveled his way though his pancakes, chewing noisily, and Aki flicked him in the head.

'Chew quietly, for goodness' sake.' She scolded, and Jun ignored her, continuing to wolf down his food. He flinched as a small mist of cold air was blown in his direction, and scowled at Aki. She grinned at him, the white mist leaking out between her teeth, and he tossed his plate into the sink just as a slightly disheveled, red-haired girl burst into the room. He motioned wordlessly at the filled plate, and she thanked him, tossing her bag onto the sofa. Jun scaled the steps quietly, returning to his room to pack his stuff, and the girls greeted each other at the table.

'Did you wake up late again Hikaru?' Hanabi shook her head admonishingly, and the red-haired girl, Hikaru, rolled her eyes.

'Eh, I still wind up on time, don't I?' She replied, and Hanabi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'You know, you're practically idolized in school. It's a shame they can't see this side to you, I bet they'd be horrified.' She mused, and Hikaru laughed aloud.

'I bet they would! Thanks for the meal!' She said, tossing her plate and dropping across the sofa. Yuki made a sound of annoyance as the plate clattered into the sink.

'Could you not leave everything to me to clean up, Hikaru-nee?' She grumbled, and Hikaru laughed at the forlorn girl.

'Too bad little sis! Last one to finish cleans up! That's the rule.' She said, grinning, and Yuki grinned devilishly back.

'Yeah, but the rule _also_ states that those who cook, don't wash. And I helped with the batter.' She declared, and Hikaru's face fell. Laughing at her older sister, Yuki deposited her plate in the cluttered sink, and patted her sister on the back as she began to clean up. Jun plodded down the stairs with his bag, Aki in tow, and made their way to the door. Hanabi slung her handbag over her shoulder, and Jun poked her.

'Do you have your costume?' He asked, and she nodded, patting her bag.

'I appreciate the concern, but make sure YOU don't forget anything.' She said, pulling on her shoes. 'I mean, it _is_ your entrance exam after all. You've got your pencil case right? And your water bottle? And your application letter? And your student ID? You didn't forget to take your vitamins right? Don't do anything too crazy, okay?'

'Calm down Hanabi, I've got everything.' Jun rolled his eyes at his worrywart sister. 'I'm not going to die you know.'

'That's Hanabi-nee to you' She said, flicking his forehead. He rubbed the spot, annoyed, and she placed a hand on her hip. 'I know you don't usually do it since you were raised in America, but over here it's a sign of respect.'

'Yeah yeah.' He sighed, waving a hand dismissively. Hanabi smiled reassuringly at the boy, patting him on the shoulder. He was acting nonchalant, but the slight forced edge to his voice gave him away

'It's alright to be nervous you know. I was too during _my_ entrance exam.' She said, smiling. 'I mean, you'd be pretty crazy not to be nervous for THEIR entrance exam. It's only the top hero school in the world.' She glanced over at the silver-haired girl. 'Well, unless you're Miyuki, in which case I don't think you know the meaning of the word "nervous"'

Jun laughed heartily, accepting a kiss from his older sister. 'Thanks, Hanabi. I feel better already.'

'That's Hanabi-nee to you.' She repeated, chopping him gently on the head. She ushered them out the door and into her car, pausing at the doorway for Hikaru, who shot out the doorway in a flash of red. She staggered haggardly into the passenger seat, and Aki laughed at her disheveled appearance. Hanabi glared at the girl, turning back to lock the door that Hikaru'd left wide open, and Hikaru made an "oopsie" face to the eldest sister. Their house was fairly large, painted white and blue with two stories and several rooms. Their parents were usually working, and though their father rarely came back, their mother would typically return in the evenings, albeit late. As such, Hanabi had taken on the role of parent for the other four children over the course of the last few years, after Jun and Aki's father remarried to Hanabi's mother. Hanabi started the car, pulling out of the driveway, and Jun pulled his application letter out of his bag. UA High School's logo sat, emblazoned on the top, and he ran a finger down its surface, staring at the logo. Miyuki patted him on the shoulder, grinning toothily at him.

'It'll be fine Jun!' She reassured, clapping him on the back. 'We'll be fine, and we'll get to be triplets in the _same_ school, and the same _class_. I know it!'

Aki shook her head knowingly at the over-enthusiastic girl. 'Yuki, I don't think triplets means what you think it means.'

'Yeah it does!' Miyuki laughed heartily, throwing her arms over her two siblings. 'Triplets means three siblings of the same age. So, we're totally triplets!' She poked Aki on the cheek. 'I don't care whether we share the same parents or not. We're triplets. That's final.'

Jun rolled his eyes, a small smile creasing his lips. 'Yuki, triplets have to have the same birthday. We were all born in different months.'

'La la la, I can't hear you!' Yuki plugged her ears uncaringly, and Jaye sighed, glancing out the window. He watched the tall buildings pass them by in a flash, passing cars and shophouses as they went, and looked up as the tips of UA High School loomed into view. He gripped his trousers tightly, watching their approach with bated breath, and Miyuki took his hand quietly. She squeezed it, and did the same to Aki.

'Good luck to us! We're powerful, so there's no way we won't get in, right Hikki?' She called, and Hikaru grinned backwards over her shoulder.

'Of course! I already told you roughly how the test will go, didn't I? You guys have great offense, better than me obviously, but I still got in.' She said, and Yuki rolled her eyes.

'You _could_ just tell us what the exam format will be like.' She said, and Hikaru stuck out her tongue.

'Nooooope, not telling! You'll do fine, I know it.' She threw her hands up, stretching uncaringly. 'Well…to be quite frank, Jun could probably top the entire exam.' She added, and Jun rolled his eyes.

'I don't need to top the entrance exams. That'll just put a target on my back for the rest of my first year. The entrance exam isn't important, what really matters is the hero license exams. I don't need to be seen at the sports festival either, I can just work with Hanabi's Hero agency. That's all I care about.' He said, glancing at the school gates. 'But still, nothing's guaranteed. So I'll try to get solidly in the middle.' He glanced across at his two sisters. 'You two can shoot for the top if you want.'

The two girls grinned at each other, turning back to the boy admonishingly.

'Nooooooooo!' Yuki sang, leaning in to Jun's side. Aki echoed her, leaning over as well.

'There's no meaning in getting to the top if we don't go through _you_ to get to it.' Aki giggled, poking his cheek, and Yuki added her finger to the mix. Jun swatted them away, laughing, and they slowed to a halt as they reached the front gate of UA High School. Jun took a deep breath, trying to calm his trembling nerves, and Hanabi glanced back over her seat.

'Good luck kiddos.' She called, scratching her head. 'Though, I suppose you don't _need_ luck, but we'll wish you luck all the same.' She elbowed Hikaru, who thrust a thumb up from her seat.

'Break a leg! Well not literally, but you get the idea.' The three rolled their eyes at the poor joke, slipping out of the car and waving goodbye. Turning, they passed quietly through the tall metal gates of UA High, and suddenly Jun was hit with a violently oppressive and heavily suffocating sensation. The intense pressure bore down on his head and shoulders, and he nearly staggered as his heart raced in his chest. His eyes ran up the massive building, where generations of heroes had stood before him, where they had taken their first steps towards their ideals, and he set his jaw in a line. Gazing up at the logo plastered above the entrance, he breathed a shaky breath, clenching his eyes shut.

He felt hands wriggle their way into his own, and he squeezed his sisters tightly. The girls smiled at him from either side, and he thanked them silently for their reassuring presence. Steeling his nerves, they advanced through the high metal walls, and took their first steps towards their future.

* * *

Chapter 1 end. We'll be having the exam next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!' A Golden-haired, eccentric looking man screamed in English from the stage. Jun flinched back instinctively from the overtly loud noise, grimacing as the man only continued.

'Well he's chipper.' He grumbled, and Aki nodded in assent.

'I hope he's not a teacher.' She agreed, picking at her nails. 'I'd go deaf from class.'

'I think it's adorable that he's trying so hard.' Yuki cut in, grinning. 'He's like a puppy that wants your attention.'

Jun rolled his eyes at the girl, slapping a hand into his face as the man continued, unabashed. The three were currently sitting in the main auditorium of UA High, which would be where they would most likely hold school-wide assemblies and other events. It was a fairly lavish, well decorated hall with simple and functional armchairs, leading in a downward slope to the center stage. Jun was sitting somewhere in the middle, where he wouldn't stand out, though it was pointless since his sisters(attention magnets) were with him.

'That's cool my examinee listeners!' He screamed, waving his hands in dramatic fashion. 'I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical!' He thrust a finger into the air. 'Are you ready?!'

He was met with a thick silence, as expected, and Jun smirked to himself as Aki smothered her peals of laughter behind a palm.

'He's laying it on a bit thick don't you think?' Yuki whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, and Jun scratched his head nonchalantly.

'Yeah, he is. I think this guy's called Present Mic or something. I actually think he has a radio talk show, but we never listen to it because it's annoying.' He shifted in his seat, scratching his nose. 'Pretty fitting for how he's always around and making noise.' He poked Aki on the nose. 'Either way, he's just a pain in the ass, and the exam format seems pretty simple, so I doubt this will be particularly difficult.'

'May I ask a question?' A hand brazenly shot up from the throngs of the examinees, and a black haired, glasses-wearing boy shot to his feet with it. He stuck a finger robotically to his handout, gesturing articulately.

'There appears to be no less than _four_ villains on this handout!' He states, slapping the paper in his hands. 'Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming of UA, Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of becoming model heroes!' He whirled around to address a curly haired boy in the back.

'And you! You've been muttering this whole time, it's distracting! If this is all a game to you, then please leave immediately!' He admonished, and the smaller boy ducked his head, covering himself up in fear. The bespectacled boy spun around, his finger pointing directly at the three siblings.

'And you three! You've been talking non-stop since you've entered the hall! If you truly see no merit in listening to the examination rules and guidelines, then there is no point in you even taking the entrance test to begin with!' He waved a hand robotically at them. 'If you merely wish to spend your time giggling and gossiping, then you have no place trying to enter a top school!'

The girls barely raised an eyebrow at him, disregarding him completely and continuing their conversation, until a sickeningly loud crunch resounded as Jun rose to his feet. Clutched in his hands were the two armrests of his seat, the metal bars having been torn off the chair frame. They creaked in his grip, contorting further with a loud groan that could only belong to steel, and cracked completely in half as his hands balled into fists.

'What the fuck did you say to my sisters?' He spat, his voice menacingly low, and Aki laid a hand on his arm.

'Forget it Jun, it's not worth it. Let the man keep the stick in his ass.' She said coolly, flashing a dazzling smile at the boy, and Yuki mirrored he expression.

'We'll get our chance soon enough, so don't sweat it.' She said, holding her arm out at length to observe her nails. 'Small fry aren't worth the time.'

'OKAY!' Present Mic screamed over them, cutting into the conflict, and Jun sat down quietly, dropping the armrests onto the floor beside him. They fell with muffled thuds onto the carpeted floor, the tips crunched into small fist shaped balls of metal and plastic. He contemplated chucking one at the bespectacled boy, but restrained himself at a stern look from Aki. Present Mic coughed, regaining his composure.

'Alright alright! Examinee 7111 nice catch!' He hollered, waving his arms to bring the attention back to himself. 'The fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle!' He stroked his golden mustache. 'Only one at each site! A "gimmick" that rampages around in close quarters!'

'Thank you sir! I apologize for the interruption!' The bespectacled boy bowed, and Jun scowled at the boy as he sat down.

'You really need to stop getting so riled up over us.' Aki whispered, pinching Jun's arm, and Yuki nodded over her shoulder.

'Yeah! You're too protective.' She crossed her arms, a look of deep introspective thought on her face. 'I actually don't mind it all that much, it's pretty endearing, but poor Aki-Chan isn't going to get a boyfriend as long as you're around.'

Aki nodded in agreement, pinching the boy harder, and Jun scratched his head, poking the girl. They turned their heads back to the annoying blonde as he finished his briefing.

'That's all from me!'

'Oh Thank God.' Jun groaned.

'I'll leave my listeners with the school motto!' He raised both hands into the air. 'Plus Ultra! Break a leg everyone!'

* * *

Jun glanced around the test site nervously. It was a massive city construct, and he found it hard to believe that several of these massive structures were present in the school compound. The three siblings had been split up, since they were from the same school, and been sent to different test sites. He wasn't worried, since the two girls were ridiculously strong, even compared to pro heroes. He glanced across the massive gate, and flinched as an obnoxious voice burst out over the testing fields. He glared up at the blond-headed menace, and focused instead on stretching. He flinched again as another voice rang out, and he glanced around to see the bespectacled boy, and the curly-haired one that had been admonished earlier. While the curly-haired one had no physical indicators as to his quirk, the bespectacled boy had obvious engine-like protrusions from his calves, and inferred that he would most likely have a mobility type quirk.

'Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?' He grabbed the curly-haired boy, and Jun seized the bespectacled boy by the arm. He scowled in his face, gripping the wrist tightly enough that he winced.

'Piss off asshole.' He spat, shoving the boy back. 'I don't get what your problem is, but you don't have the right to run your mouth off to whoever the hell you want.'

'Run my mouth off?! I'm merely acting in the better interest of the people!' He declared, pressing a hand over his heart, and Jun scoffed at the boy.

'Oh yeah? Who died and made you king, huh? What gives you the right?' He squared up to the boy, despite being much shorter than him, and stared him down. 'Quit acting so self-righteous. You're in no greater of a position than any of us are, and you don't have the right to go about impressing your opinions on anyone else.' He shoved the boy again. 'You wanna be an asshole, go be an asshole somewhere else. You're lucky my sisters were there back in the auditorium, or you'd be in the hospital by now.'

He flexed his muscles, clenching his fists, and the boy stared back in kind. Jun jabbed a finger into his face.

'So let me make one thing very clear. Never, and I mean _never_ , insult my sisters ever again.' The bespectacled boy flinched back as waves of lightning-blue electricity crackled across Jun's skin, stepping well out of reach. Jun bore down on him, the lightning beginning to arc out from his body.

'If you do, I will kill you. Nothing of you will remain.' He continued to stare down the boy, and the other examinees merely watched with bated breath. The tension in the air was palpable, but the ensuing conflict was once more interrupted, this time by the sound of an air horn. Present Mic stood up on the gateway, waving his fingers at them.

'And begin! What's wrong? The test already started! Run! Run!' He screamed. As if jolted to life, the examinees turned in a frenzy, making a desperate break for the gateway.

Jun turned away from the boy in a swift motion, charging to the gateway. Lightning continued to crackle across his skin, and he charged down the road. The boy charged past him with little difficulty, erasing any doubt that his quirk was a mobility one, and Jun faltered as he noticed the curly-haired boy rooted to the spot. Dashing back to him, he slapped him across the back, hard.

'Hey! Get a move on! You don't want to be left behind!' He yelled, shoving the boy into a staggering run. His good deed of the day fulfilled, he dashed ahead of the boy, charging towards the city center.

He focused as he ran, picking up faint electrical signals that he assumed were the other examinees, and much stronger and much more obvious signals that could only be power cores. He smirked to himself as he realized the exam couldn't be any more well tailored to his advantage, and homed in on the largest power source close by to him. He staggered to a halt as he skidded into the middle of a street. Frowning in confusion, he looked down at the tarmac beneath him.

 _There's a massive signal come from down there, but why would they put an enemy underground that we can't fight?_ He shrugged, his attention diverted as an enemy rounded the corner. It was a three point enemy, and he drove a fist through it easily. Piercing through it's armor, he ripped the power core out of the faux villain. Observing it, he noted a few points he could use to overload it with minimal electricity, and drew the remaining power into his body, feeling it run through his veins and charge up his muscles. He took off down the street, his boosted speed letting him charge easily through the bots ahead of him. Smashing his way through them, he discharged lightning in small bursts, attacking the points on their power cores he could overload, focusing instead on channelling electricity to his muscles. He racked up points easily, getting to over 40 points in a few minutes.

 _That should be enough to hit solidly in the middle of the pack._ Jun thought to himself, breathing out calmly. Another bot rounded the corner, and he backflipped over it easily. Ignoring it, he ran down the street and rounded another corner, coming flat out onto the scene of battle. He blinked briefly, watching the other examinees fight. He dived out of the way as a bot crashed down into where he had been standing, and a short-haired, curvaceous girl waved an apology. She touched her fingers together, dropping the remainder of the boys from the sky, crashing them into the tarmac. Jun raised an eyebrow at her, and noted the bespectacled boy smashing through another bot.

'45!' He gasped, taking off for another enemy, and Jun raised an eyebrow. It seemed the self-righteous bastard actually had some skill. He frowned as he felt a sudden surge of energy behind him, and staggered as the ground jolted violently.

'What the hell?' He swore, slipping on a robot chunk and landing on his ass. He scowled at the direction of the tremor, blanching as he found the source. A four-story tall robot rounded the corner of a nearby building, it's massive appendages leaving massive marks in the sides of the concrete walls. Jun scrambled to his feet, swearing at the contraption.

'Holy shit! UA is crazy!' He yelled, flipping off the robot. He turned on his heel, freezing as he heard a weak voice cry out in pain. He whirled around, searching for the source, and his face went pale when he saw it. The short-haired, curvaceous girl who was making everything float was trapped, her leg jammed under a block of concrete, and she screamed into the ground in pain as the zero point villain's foot closed in on her.

It didn't even register in conscious thought that he had to save her. His body just moved, and before he knew it, Jun was dashing towards the girl, fueling his muscles with an overdrive of energy. He charged the foot as it came down over her, smashing his shoulder into it with a shout of exertion.

He felt pain rocket through his shoulder, but the massive foot, which must have weighed several tons, was pushed aside, slamming down into the floor beside the girl. A shoulder-shaped dent was left in its hull, and Jun grit his teeth, stumbling as he landed and almost falling onto her. He glanced up at the robot, grimacing, and his eyes widened as he saw a figure hurtling up at it.

The curly-haired boy from before had seemingly launched himself straight into the face of the robot, clenching his fist and cocking his arm back. He smashed into the robot, blasting it backwards with a resounding crash. Jun gaped, wide-eyed, as the robot's head caved inwards, crashing backwards to the ground. The boy, his power seemingly expended, hurtled towards the ground. Jun swore as the boy fell, running through options in his mind.

 _I can reach him if I jump, but I can't land with both of us at that height, he's falling too fast! I can't catch him either, all his bones would break from the impact! Crap! I can't save him!_ Jun clenched his teeth, glancing about the buildings, and tried to think of a way to reduce the impact of his landing, before feeling a tug on his trousers.

'Hey! Hey! Get this rock off my foot! I can save him! I just need to touch him! Please!' the brown, bouncy-haired girl cried desperately, and Jun raised a hand, pointing it at the concrete block on her leg. A sound like a thunderclap was heard, and the concrete slab was blasted clean off her body. He gathered her into his arms, lifting her off her feet.

'You sure?!' He asked, and she nodded.

'Put me on something, and throw me with it!' She cried, and Jun seized the closest thing to him, which was the missile launcher of a level 3 enemy. Throwing the girl onto it, he hefted the both of them onto his shoulder, and hurled them at the falling boy. At the peak of his throw, the thunderclap resounded again, and the launcher shot through the air.

The launcher hurtled towards the boy, and she reached a hand out desperately. They collided in a tangle of limbs, slapping the boy in the face. The two slowed as they reached the ground, floating just above, and the girl touched her fingertips together.

'Re…lease!' She gasped, and they crashed to the ground in a heap. The curly-haired boy seemed unharmed from the fall, but that said little of the state of his body after that display, and Jun jogged over to check on him. He swore as he got close; both his legs and his right arm were broken. It made complete sense to Jun, as he'd been in the same situation before. The boy crawled desperately in no particular direction, grasping at the ground with his one working arm.

'Just…! One…! Point…!' He gasped, crawling toward a faux enemy, and faltered as Present Mic's voice rang out over the crowd

'IT'S ALL OVER.'

* * *

At Home

* * *

'So, how'd it go?' Hanabi asked, picking up her chopsticks and clapping her hands together. The other three siblings did the same, and Jun stared down at his fish wordlessly. His thoughts drifted back to the exam, where the boy had been healed by Recovery Girl, but still looked to be in bad shape. He picked at his rice, popping a clump into his mouth, and Yuki smiled across at Hanabi.

'No problem!' She said, making the peace sign. Aki joined her, grinning identically. 'All three cleared with a good margin in the practical, and no way we failed the written test!'

'That's good to hear.' Hanabi said, smiling. 'How many rescue points did you get? That's the really important one.'

'We all got to watch our exam replays! I got 30.' Yuki said, touching her chopsticks to her chin. 'Aki got 25, but surprisingly, Jun got 50!'

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at the boy, who continued to eat, unabashed.

'That's a bit of a surprise.' She said, sipping her soup. 'I wouldn't have expected you to bother helping others in an exam. It doesn't benefit you at all.' She popped salmon into her mouth. 'And the fish is delicious.'

'Thanks.' Jun shrugged, picking up his bowl. 'And I wouldn't have helped her if it wasn't life threatening. The zero point faux villain could have killed her if I hadn't stepped in. It was a bit of a blunder on the academy's part, for something that dangerous to run unchecked.'

'Well, it wouldn't be very realistic if there were no risks.' Aki pointed out, and Yuki grinned.

'He was super cool! He smashed the robot's foot so hard it left a Jun-shaped dent in it!' She laughed. 'Though the other guy who managed to blow it completely away seems to have more power.'

'True.' Aki said. 'But he didn't seem to have any control over it, neither did he seem to be able to take the strain of his quirk.' Her face darkened slightly. 'He reminds me of when Jun first trained to use his quirks properly.'

The mood turned somber in an instant, and the girls glanced across each other quietly. Leaning over in her seat, Yuki pecked Jun on the cheek, smiling at him.

'Well, he saved someone today! That's a cause of celebration!' She exclaimed, kissing him again. Hanabi glared at the girl.

'Yuki, don't kiss your brother at the dinner table.' She scolded, and Yuki rolled her eyes.

'Why not? It's not like we're related by blood or anything.' She said, and Hanabi sighed.

'That's not the point. We're having dinner.'

'What? What kind of reason is that?'

Jun rolled his eyes affectionately at the two blood sisters as they squabbled, taking Aki's hand. He squeezed it, and she smiled at him.

'We're one step closer to our goal.' She whispered, and he grinned at her.

'One step closer to heroes.'

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I'm so stoked about this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

'First daaaaaaaaaaaay!' Yuki sang, spinning down the corridor of UA High's Freshman floor. Aki laughed at the jubilant girl, nudging Jun's shoulder.

'Don't be nervous Jun, aren't you happy you got in?' She asked, and he scoffed.

'Don't be ridiculous, there was no question we'd get in.' He replied nonchalantly, and a mischievous grin spread across Aki's face.

'Oh? Really? Then I suppose I totally misheard you stressing out about a few days after.'

'Of course.'

'Oh no, what if I didn't get enough points? I'm pretty sure I got solidly in the middle, but what if my written exam wasn't good enough? I didn't do any self-scoring so I can't be sure. Oh no I should have gotten more points! But wait, most of the rest got in the thirties, so I should be fine right? Plus I had rescue points, so everything's good right?!' Jun turned a bright shade of red at her impression, and Aki laughed at the embarrassed boy.

'Shut up.' He scowled, and Yuki grabbed him by the arm.

'I found our class! Come on come on come on!' She skipped down the corridor, dragging the two with her. They pulled to a stop by a massive door that reached the roof of the floor they were on. Jun stared at it, eyebrow raised, as they arrived.

'Who the heck needs a door that big?' He muttered, scratching his head, and Yuki touched a finger to her lip.

'I dunno, tall people?' She pondered, and Jun shook his head.

'Yuki, I don't think there's anyone who could possible be naturally that tall.' He pauses as he heard sounds coming from inside, sounds that seemed familiar. He frowned as Aki pulled the door open, and his face fell as he located the source of conflict.

'Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to UA before us and the craftsman who made that desk!'

'Like I care what middle school you came from, you EXTRA.'

Jun groaned as he spotted the loud and demanding bespectacled boy who had gotten so on his nerves during the practical. He was busy admonishing yet another person with spiky white hair and a face that screamed "punk". Jun groaned again as he thought of the amount of noise and infuriation he was going to have to sit through. He felt hands wriggle into his, and glanced at his sisters.

'Calm down.' Aki whispered, squeezing his fingers. 'We're here.'

'Ah you!' Jun's head jerked up as he heard the boy, raising an eyebrow as the boy stomped over to him. He scowled as he arrived, prepared for the altercation, but the spectacles marched right past him and towards a mop of curly hair that had appeared behind the three.

'I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida.' He introduced, his hands pointed in a weird position at the curly haired boy.

'I-I'm Midoriya Izuku! N-Nice to meet you!' The curly haired boy stammered, waving his hands in a sort of psychokinetic form of defense that didn't seem very effective. Raising an eyebrow at the scene, Jun elected to just march past it, his sisters in tow, to find some seats at the back. He paused as he spotted someone across the room from him, and he broke into a grin.

'Satou!' He called, waving, and the boy turned around. Beneath his mop of blond hair, he had large, honest eyes and a small nose, smooth skin and a slight curl to his lip. Any girl who saw him would instantly find him handsome, his short hair complementing his sharp jawline. Satou grinned at Jun, turning to meet him.

'Dude!' He grabbed Jun's hand, pulling him into a brief hug. 'Damn, I can't believe we're in the same class again! Talk about luck huh? I guess best friends really _do_ stick together!'

Jun laughed aloud at the boy, shoving him.

'Oh please. Who'd want to see your dumbass for another three years?' He jested, and the girls waved at Satou.

'Wassup Satou?' Yuki called, saluting him, and he responded in kind.

'Greetings Private Yuki! How've you been?' He grinned at her, jumping as Aki appeared behind her.

'Hey Satou.' She greeted, smiling at him. The boy instantly turned red, scratching his cheek.

'H-Hey Aki! You look good-! I mean-your health! You look healthy.' He looked away nervously. 'H-How have you been?'

Akiko giggled at the stammering boy, smiling to herself, and Jun elbowed him in the gut. Satou elbowed him back, waving at the seats nearby to him. Jun wound up sitting next to Yuki, and a girl with long, black hair tied into a spiky ponytail. She had a mature physique for her age, and a calm and quiet demeanor that showed in the way she held herself, meaning that Jun found her instantly attractive. Aki had seated herself next to Satou in front of Jun, making the blond-haired boy grin happily to himself. Jun sat down wordlessly next to the girl, and she glanced at him.

'Good morning.' She greeted, bowing slightly in her seat. 'My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it's nice to meet you!'

Her voice was smooth and silky, and her overall mannerism exuded the image of a high-class rich girl. Jun almost raised a skeptical eyebrow, before remembering that he had to greet her back.

'Kazama Junichiro.' He replied, reaching a hand out to her. She glanced at the hand curiously, and Jun mentally slapped himself. They didn't do handshakes in Japan. He sighed internally, beginning to retract the hand, but she took it in hers and shook it firmly.

'It's nice to meet you, Kazama-san!' She replied, smiling brilliantly, and Jun smiled back.

'Just call me Jun.' He said. The girl turned beet red, her hair practically standing on end. Jun observed her, confused.

'Are you okay, Yaoyorozu-san?' He asked, and she turned away from him abruptly, poking her fingers together.

'U-Um, I'm not really comfortable calling someone by their first name, Kazama-san.' She stuttered, turning an even brighter red, and Jun raised an eyebrow.

'It's not my first name, it's an abbreviation of my first name.' He said. 'And it'll be confusing if you don't, so just call me Jun.'

'Huh?' She creased her brow. 'Confusing?'

'Hi hi!' Yuki called, waving energetically over Jun's shoulder. 'I'm Kazama Miyuki! You can just call me Yuki.'

'Nice to meet you, Yaoyorozu-san.' Aki greeted, turning in her chair. 'My name is Kazama Akiko, you can call me Aki.'

The girl, Yaoyorozu, glanced across them, a look of bewilderment painted on her face.

'Are you all related?' She asked, and Jun nodded.

'These two are my sisters.' He gestured at the girls offhandedly. 'We have nicknames because it'd be way too confusing when someone goes "Hey Kazama!", so don't get so flustered over it.' He leaned back in his chair. 'Can I just call you Yuzu? Yaoyorozu's a really long name, I feel like I might bite my tongue saying it.'

'Hey Jun! You can't demand that from someone you just met!' Yuki scolded, pinching the boy, and he swatted her hand away.

'Oh right, it's rude here.' He turned back to Yaoyorozu. 'Sorry about that, it's pretty hard to remember all the intricacies of Japanese manners.'

She shook her head. 'Oh no, it's okay! If you wish to call me Yuzu, I have no complaints.' She smiled gently at Jun. 'And in turn, I will call you Jun. That way, it's fair.'

'Hey hey don't forget us!' Yuki bounced in her seat, grinning at the long-haired girl. 'I want to call you Momo!'

Yaoyorozu smiled happily at the two girls.

'I'd be delighted!' She said, and the two sisters grinned at each other. 'I look forward to working with all of you.'

'Hey, you're that plain-looking boy!' Jun heard a familiar voice from the door, and saw the bouncy, brown-haired girl at the door, waving to the curly-haired boy, Midoriya. The two continued their conversation, Midoriya resorting to wrapping his whole head in his arms to defend himself from the onslaught of bubbly adorable ness coming from the girl.

'If you're here to socialize, then get out.' A surly voice sounded from the door, and Jun raised an eyebrow, unable to locate the source. A sleeping bag covered person dragged himself to his feet, unzipping the bag slowly. He jerked a thumb over his back, sipping on a capri-sun. 'The name's Aizawa Shota, I'm your homeroom teacher.' He pulled the capri-sun out of his mouth. 'No time to waste, change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds.'

* * *

'A test of our quirks?'

The students were now standing in the middle of the activity grounds of the school, where a softball field and various other gym and sports equipment were available for use. The teacher scratched his ear obnoxiously, and the brown-haired, bouncy girl stepped forward.

'What about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?' She asked, and Aizawa-sensei rolled his eyes.

'No time for that if you want to become pro heroes.' He peered at her over his shoulder. 'UA is known for its freestyle education system. That applies to us teachers as well. You all did the same run-of-the-mill tests in school, but here we do them differently.' He turned to the white haired, "punk" boy. 'Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?'

'Sixty-seven meters'

'Try it now, using your quirk. Do whatever you need, just don't leave the circle.' Aizawa tossed him a softball. Bakugo caught it, scowling, stretching his arm.

'Awesome.' He muttered, cocking back his arm. As he reached the peak of his throw, an explosion sounded, bursting at his palm, and the ball was launched insanely high into the air.

'DIE!' He screamed, and Jun raised an eyebrow at the unexpected choice of exclamation. The ball hurtled in a smoky mess to the ground, landing a considerable distance away. Aizawa-sensei raised a handheld measurement device.

'705.2 meters' He said. 'It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be.'

The class erupted into cheers. They were clearly excited about being able to freely use their quirks, but Jun raised a skeptical eyebrow.

'Think that's all there is to this?' Yuki whispered, leaning over. Jun shook his head.

'Doubt it. At the very least, they're already trying to group us.' He counted off on his fingers. 'Those who have the talent, those who can get somewhere, those who will struggle, those that can barely get by.' He stuck the last finger out with contempt. 'And those who will get nowhere.'

As if answering his suspicions, Aizawa-sensei raised his head.

'Oh and by the way. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless.' He glared at them through his fingers. 'And be expelled.'

The mood instantly turned serious, and Jun felt the overwhelming atmosphere hit him like a truck. The students glanced across each other nervously, and Jun swallowed heavily.

'Your fates are in our hands!' Aizawa-sensei pushed his hair back, a mad look in his eye.

'Welcome. This is the hero course at UA High!'

* * *

End! This is fun.


End file.
